


「盾冬」  Did Anyone See My Cat 全

by nejiang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>半AU，Bucky是一只猫，但是接触到人类的体液会变成人= =</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

那个男人又来了。

高大、英俊、笑容温暖，有时一连数日每天下午准时出现，有时十天半月连个影子也没有。它趴在公园的草丛里，像个沉稳耐心的猎手，一动不动盯着前面长椅上的男人。男人弯腰把长椅下的两只浅碟拿出来擦干净，倒上刚买的专门给猫咪喝的全脂奶，放在长椅旁边的空地上。午后阳光穿过树叶间隙照在他身上，男人眯起眼，平和的神色被阳光冲得淡而温柔。

不一会儿，几只野猫从草丛里钻出来聚在他脚边，舔盘子里的奶喝。

公园里的猫大都对他很熟悉了，一只尾巴有点秃的虎斑猫高兴的围在他脚边撒娇磨蹭。男人笑着边给它挠下巴边跟它们说话。

“你们这儿的猫怎么越来越少了？不喜欢喝奶吗？”

“嘿，之前说的，你们有帮我问过吗？”

“有没有看到一只黑色的猫？”

“毛色是纯黑的，但眼睛是很浅的绿色，非常友善乖巧。”

“如果你们看到它，告诉它 Steve 在等它回家好吗？”

虎斑猫舔舔男人的掌心，拱起脑袋在大掌里磨蹭，惬意的闭上眼。男人的手掌白皙厚实，手指光洁修长，修剪得整齐圆润的指甲最适合挠猫下巴了。

被这样的手掌抚摸必然是十分温暖和舒服的。它从没被他摸过，但它就是知道。

盘子里的奶被舔得干干净净，猫咪们吃饱了蜷在男人脚边打瞌睡。阳光下，一小片阴影笼罩了它们。陌生人的气息将猫咪们惊醒，三窜两窜的消失在草丛里，尽管来人确实火辣漂亮。

“所以，这就是你说的约会？”红发美女站在 Steve 旁边，视线落向不远处在草坪上戏耍的人群中，唇边一点揶揄的笑意。

“现在被你破坏了，Nat。”Steve 笑着站起来，也望向草坪。

“有线索了吗？”

“也许下次就有了。”

“Steve⋯⋯你还要这样找多久？你应该记得它是从半空中掉下去的，并且已经七年了，哦还有，它是一只猫。”

“你都知道这么清楚，我怎么会不记得，但是 Bucky 对我来说不仅是一只猫。”

太阳斜过一个弧度，Steve 和 Natasha 踩着自己的影子走在回总部的路上。一个轻巧的黑影子小心的跟着他们，不敢离得太近，男人已经警觉的回望了两次，凌厉的视线扫过了它藏身的灌木丛，它呼吸都要停止了。

“也许你应该考虑下我的建议，而不是把生活寄托在找一只猫上。”Natasha 顺着 Steve 的视线看了一眼，继续建议着。

“如果我有时间的话。”

“你这么喜欢猫，为什么不再收养一只？”

Steve 转过头，身后没有任何异常，但是四倍视力让他准确的捕捉到了那个掩藏的很好的小家伙，一只小黑猫。

Natasha 没有听到 Steve 的回答，在她以为沉默就是一种答案时，Steve 像是自言自语的说道，“Bucky⋯⋯会不高兴吧。”

 

*** ***

Bucky 是他的猫，他一直在找它。今天它知道了他的名字，知道了他住在哪里。虽然差点被发现，它还是很好的完成了预定任务。

闹市区的一幢玻璃大厦，它躲在树后，看着他跟那个红发女人一起走了进去，门口的看守似乎很严格，它没法更近一步了。

晚上下起大雨，它浑身湿透回到了暂居的某幢大楼的通风口。阴暗、潮湿，但是它打赢了附近所有的猫赢得的地方，属于它自己。

它趴下来，不停舔着受过伤的左前肢。每到刮风下雨的时候，被截肢的地方就会有一阵一阵骨头碎裂般的灼痛，加上刚刚的搏斗，两只前臂又添了许多新伤痕。所幸的是，救助中心给它装上的像铁管一样的替代假肢让它在大小战斗里无往不利，那只虎斑猫的抓挠大都被它的金属假肢挡住了。

“就算你把这里所有的猫都赶走，你也不是 Steve 要找的猫！”

“他的小黑猫乖巧柔顺，你也配跟它比？”

“下次 Steve 来，我还会过去找他的！”

大雨中，被它踩在脚下的虎斑这么对它说。

它冰冷的绿眼睛迎视着虎斑愤怒的目光，它什么也没说，只是更凶狠的抓咬伤痕累累的虎斑，让它的秃尾巴更秃了一些。

 

它不是他要找的猫。它比谁都清楚。

它有时会去水面里看自己的倒影，乌黑的皮毛，冰绿的眼睛，但是它没有关于 Steve 的任何记忆，在公园里遇到他之前。公园是它的领地，这一整个街区都是。被最后一个收养它的家庭抛弃后，它在一个寒冷的冬天来到这里，天气非常冷，可以遮风挡雨的居住点和食源丰富的觅食点都被其他猫占领了，它们不允许它靠近。它在那个惨烈的冬天打赢了所有阻碍它、挑衅它的猫，成为这个街区的霸主。

它知道其他猫私下里叫它 Winter Soldier，叫它金属脚怪物。它不在乎，事实上，它也不是很在意哪只猫进入了它的领地——只要它们不来冒犯它，只要有属于自己的住所和觅食点，领地的事对长期流浪的它来说并没有多么重要。

直到遇到了Steve。它觉得，他才是它想要占为已有、不允许任何人入侵的，私人领地。它也不知道为什么。但就像木天蓼对猫的吸引力一样，是一种不受控制的本能反应。它并没有刻意去找那些亲近Steve 的猫的麻烦，但是碰到一次，它就会攻击它们一次。它不允许别的猫靠近 Steve，自己却不会靠过去享受男人的爱抚，尽管他看上去那么温暖善良。

也许是残疾的关系，它比别的猫更容易招惹到虐猫人士，直到现在，依然有小孩子把它银色的金属脚当成目标，瞄准、投掷，比赛看谁扔的更准。

远离一切可以移动的物体，和他们保持距离，才是安全的。

 

地上冷硬潮湿，肚子也很饿，它低头枕在自己冰冷的金属脚上，连模拟一个温暖的拥抱都不可能。

男人温暖的手掌在眼前晃来晃去。

它没被任何人任何猫亲近抚摸过，也没有任何人任何猫想要这样对它。

除了那一只。

一小包吃剩的猫饼干放到眼前。它抬头，看了一眼面前毛色光亮顺滑的银渐。银渐也静静看着它。猫饼干在湿冷的空气里散发香气。它扯开包装纸嗅了嗅，最后默默的吃起来。

在它吃东西的时候，银渐试图靠过来贴近它。它躲开了，喉咙里发出威慑的呼噜声。

银渐是唯一对它友好的猫。但它们不是朋友。

它没有问过，但感觉到银渐应该是一只家猫，教养很好的，总是梳洗得干净顺滑出现在它面前。起初，它对于它的示好很排斥，威胁过驱赶过，但吃惊的是，作为一只家猫，银渐的身手竟然很不错，比路上那些外强中干的三脚猫强悍不知多少。虽然对它的攻击只是一味防守，但每每总能化解过去，让它也讨不到什么便宜，并且坚持向它示好，有空就来送吃的东西给它。

“你跟我是一样的吧？变过身了吗？”

“我们大概是最后两只了，你不用躲我。”

“我不会伤害你的。”

“你要小心人类的体液。”

除了经常说些它听不懂的话，它们之间的相处已经堪称和谐。

但不是朋友。

它没有朋友。

除了自己，它什么都没有。

 

 

2.

Steve 回到了复仇者大厦。

他在拳击场度过了剩余的下午，冲了个澡，然后去餐厅吃完晚饭。

天依然亮着。

进入春天后，天时越来越长，特别是无事可做的时候，时间总是长得可怕。Steve 坐在沙发上，听一张过时的黑胶碟，碟片是去年生日时，复仇者们集体送给他的礼物。他知道他们是想调侃他，像个善意的玩笑。

但是他真的很喜欢。

音乐声慢悠悠飘到房间角落里，在一尘不染的家具和墙壁上打个滑，又飘了回来。他的房间规整、空旷，和他的生活一样，总有填不满的回音。在他书桌最底层的抽屉里，有一个速写本，是他少数私人物品之一，很多年没有再翻开过。那大概是他和 Bucky 唯一的联系了，不用翻开他都记得每一页上画了什么，甚至当时的天气、温度、空气里的味道，都一起留在了纸页上。

他们过去的回忆。

 

Bucky 是 Rogers 夫人留下来陪伴他的。

去世前两个月，Rogers 夫人把 Bucky 带回家。那时的 Bucky 刚能睁开眼，两只后腿还没有力气站起来，只靠短短的前爪拖着，像游泳一样在纸箱里爬来爬去，想找妈妈吃奶。

空箱子里除了它，什么也没有。小包子脸委委屈屈的。

Steve 学着用针管喂奶给它吃，每天喂好几次。小小的 Bucky 缩在他手掌心里，软蓬蓬的胎毛还不是纯粹的黑，而是带着一点深灰色，眼睛是清透漂亮的碧玺绿，从小就水汪汪的。

Steve 特别喜欢看它喝奶的样子，两只小爪子紧紧抱着针管头部，他有试过，轻轻的把针管从 Bucky 嘴里抽出来。抽不动，还会被它很凶的瞪着。一边瞪他一边拼命咕噜咕噜把奶水灌进肚子里。

可爱、认真、顽强。

本能的想要努力活下去。

 

他愿意相信 Bucky 现在也在某个地方好好的活着。

哪怕已经忘了他。

 

后天他又要绕过半个地球去出任务。时间早了点，不过反正他也没有别的事情做，不如去收拾行李，Steve 想。但是他保持在沙发上的坐姿没有动。

再等一等。等晚上来了，他就有理由早早的上床睡觉了。音乐循环了一遍。再一遍。

天终于黑了。

 

出任务前，Steve 又去了那个公园。

坐在长椅上，看猫喝奶，下午天气晴朗。一阵风吹过去，对面的灌木丛摇晃一下。Steve 看着草丛中的某一点，不自觉露出笑意。

是那只喜欢藏起来的小黑猫吗。

Steve 把剩下的全脂奶倒进浅盘里，将盘子往正对面的方向推了推，然后起身离开。他转身走出一段距离，放慢脚步，仔细听了一会儿身后的动静。大概过了几十秒，Steve 慢慢笑了，笑容越来越深。

他希望那只小猫和 Bucky 一样喜欢偏甜的口味，或者下次他可以试个淡一点的。

 

玻璃幕墙光洁闪亮，从它的视线望上去，真正没入云层里。它在树后面藏了不知道多久，耐心的盯着大门口进出往来的人。

没有它的目标。

第三天，或者第四天。自从男人不在公园出现后，它的狩猎地点从公园变成了这座玻璃大厦。但是依然没有收获。它上次只跟到了门口，不知道男人住在几层。昨天它尝试跟在进入大厦的人身后一起混进去，但是在第三道关卡被保安发现了，还被踢了肚子。

或许，它应该试试别的方法。

 

Steve 回来的时候有一点疲惫，没能第一时间发现玻璃墙上摇摇晃晃攀爬的小家伙，但是目睹了它从墙上跌下来，并且由于距离过短来不及调整姿态，重重摔在地上的全过程。

它在地上滚了两圈，金属义肢从前臂上脱落，转着圈滑到路上被疾驰而过的汽车碾过去。头晕，以及失去义肢的支撑，它试着站起来，但是几次都跌了回去，最后只能摊在地上原地扑腾，像落水一样难看的挣扎。

周围所有的人都在看着它。小声议论一只猫怎么会从天上掉下来。

Steve 看到它落下时马上就冲了过去，但是他毕竟不会飞，他直冲过去拨开人群，看到地上一身尘土的小猫还在试图让自己站起来。他脱下外套，走过去把它裹住捧在手里，不知道为什么他的动作越来越慢。

感觉到有人过来时小猫挣扎的更厉害了，不过它很快分辨出那熟悉的味道。它看着Steve，不再动了，任由 Steve 抱起它，走进大厦里。

 

怀里的小家伙安静、乖巧，一动不动。但是 Steve 知道，它正极难察觉的发着抖。等电梯时，Steve 低下头查看他，被外套裹起来只露个小脑袋的小猫也在看着他。Steve 对它友善的笑笑，小声跟它说不要怕，他不会伤害它之类安慰的话，小猫水汪汪的绿眼睛继续一眨不眨的看他。

走进电梯里，Steve 思考着如何处理这只小猫的问题。电梯一层层爬上去，地面上的车和人变成模糊的斑点映在玻璃上。似乎感应到什么，Steve 再次低下头。

黑色的小家伙保持同一个姿势没有变过，一直抬头往 Steve 的方向望着。

 

大厦里配备齐全，医生和护工二十四小时轮班待命，但是 Tony 再细心也没有想过给大家配一位兽医。或许应该有这么一位，然后还可以配合着搞个宠物幼儿园、宠物医院什么的，再研发一个专供宠物使用的智能假肢生产线，Tony 这么想着，敲了敲 Steve 的房门。

“嘿，你要的东西。”门开了，Tony 想也没想就要推门进去，他迈开步伐的脚还没踩在地上，一阵低声威吓的呼噜声从他脚下传来。

“嗯？”一只三脚着地的小黑猫站在Steve 旁边，细长有力的尾巴占有性的圈住Steve 的脚踝。

Tony 看着那双绿幽幽的冒着某种凶残兽性的猫眼，迈出去的脚下意收了回来。他庆幸了下上次为它量尺寸的时候它正在睡觉。

“嘿⋯⋯”Steve 把差点脱口而出的名字咽了回去，他半蹲下，把勉强站立却充满攻击性的小猫抱进怀里，“不要紧张，Tony 是来给你送好东西的。打个招呼？”

小猫趴在Steve 怀里，盯着 Tony，暗示性的亮出尖利的右爪。

Steve 无奈的向 Tony 笑了下。

“它⋯⋯看起来不错？”Tony 挑了下眉，他在自己的房产里，被谢绝进入了。

“嗯，医生说只有一点轻微的震荡，内脏和骨骼都没有问题，连外伤都很轻。”

“猫有九命，虽然它看着可不像猫。嘿，Tiger，”Tony 在那双绿眼睛前晃着手里小巧精致的金属臂，“新玩具，喜欢吗？”

小猫并不买账，依旧低沉警告着。

Steve 收下 Tony 递过来的东西，真诚的表示感谢，“谢谢你，Tony，真的，以你的能力，谢谢你愿意做这个给它。” 

“小意思，别忘了我可是个慈善家。”

到最后，Tony 都没能进到Steve 的房间里喝杯茶。

 

一个星期后，所有的复仇者都知道 Steve 收养了一只超级凶悍超级黏人的小野猫。

“你说的对极了，Tony。”Clint 表示赞同，他发誓他只是出于好奇，以及抱着一点点的找点八卦跟 Nat 说的想法，他找个时机去Steve 的房间拜访了下，但是想不通怎么就像闯入了禁地一样。他看见那个黑影朝他扑了过来，但是没能躲开，该死的，佩戴了Tony 制作的金属臂后，那只猫简直比影子还灵活。他实在没法顶着几道猫抓痕去见 Nat，难得的约会不得不取消。

“如果Steve 在哪把椅子上坐的时间长了点，它都会过去挠那把椅子两下。”Clint 忿忿的说。

“没错，做一只猫真是委屈它了，至少也应该是只豹子才对。”Tony 看着 Clint 脸上的OK绷，连忙喝咖啡掩饰住笑。

没人会再随意进入 Steve 的房间。

事实上，他们的说法并不恰当。一个是因为 Steve 并没有想好要不要收养它，二是因为，这只小猫其实一点都不黏他，或者说，与一般意义上的黏人不太一样。

Natasha 一针见血的问过他，“它叫什么名字？”

Steve 难得的没有回答出来。

他承认看到这只小黑猫和它的绿眼睛后，心里有了一点非常隐秘的想法。但是他认为，收养应该是双方都同意的事，这只小猫出现在这里，它的家也许在附近，它是否愿意在伤愈后依然留下来，哪怕它是只猫，他也应该尊重它的选择。

他感觉出这是一只非常缺乏安全感、并且极其不信任人类的小猫。但似乎唯独对他是例外的，对于这一点，Steve 有着自己都解释不清的开心。但是，他在等他的Bucky 回来，他还可以养别的猫吗。

Steve 看着潜伏在角落阴影里，密切注视着他的小猫，陷入沉思。

 

 

3.

早上五点，Steve 准时睁开眼，枕边空落落的，那只小猫习惯性睡在床尾四十五度的角落里，非常好的观察点，能看到房间里的一举一动，并且直对着房门。

Steve 起床洗漱，到厨房给自己准备一份牛奶麦片，然后冲了一碗猫咪奶粉放在餐桌底下。果然，小猫已经悄无声息的在那里等待了。一人一猫安静的吃完自己的早餐。小碗里的奶都被喝光了，Steve 摸摸它的头，顺着它的颈后曲线帮它梳理背上的毛。

很好。对于 Steve 的碰触没有再出现反射性躲避和颤抖。

Good boy。Steve 对它说。

 

Steve 花了几天时间适应如何与捡来的小猫相处。这实在是和他的 Bucky 太不一样了。如果不刻意留心的话，很难察觉到家里多了一只猫。但Steve 很快发现，它有自己的行为模式——隐匿和猎守，不会和他多么亲昵，但是一定会和他出现在同一空间。

比如，当 Steve 从卧室到客厅，或从客厅到厨房时，他察觉到，它会从暗影里走出来，并且保持一定距离，一直跟在他身后。

Steve 尊重它的生存方式，不过还是不太能接受它在厨房获取食物后，叼到角落里进食的习惯。

“这是我们的家，你应该信任我，和我一起吃饭好吗？”

Steve 坚持和它说话表达自己的意思，告诉它家里的布局，每样东西放在哪里、如何使用，他的作息习惯，甚至刚刚来访的人是谁。

Steve 相信它能听懂。

前天，Steve 带它去了公园，坐在他常坐的长椅上，一人一猫。他抚摸它弓起的脊背，让它放松，告诉它它已经痊愈了，他当然希望它留下，但是如果它更想要自由的生活，那它随时可以离开。

亮得要滴出水的绿眼睛安静的看着他，水波里好像有很多感情。

 

Steve 高兴的带着他的猫离开了。

虽然那个下午没有猫过来喝他带来的全脂奶。但是当 Steve 把小猫放到肩膀上，被它的尾巴圈住脖子时，那一瞬间他以为他的Bucky 回来了。尽管有许多不同，但他们也非常相像不是吗。

晚上，Steve 在它喝奶的时候低声呼唤了两声Bucky 的名字，毛茸茸的黑耳朵轻微颤动，撇下喝了一半的奶跑到房间里去了，一整晚都面朝墙缩进角落里。

这点倒是和 Bucky 很像，生气时喜欢用屁股对着他。

不过 Bucky 即使有时喜欢作弄他，也绝不会离开那么多年，回来却不告诉他的。

 

Steve 第一次发现 Bucky 可以变成人是在收养它一年多以后。

他把他喝过的饮料倒在手心里喂 Bucky，一尺长的小猫突然变成了四五岁的男童，浑身光溜溜的，还顶着猫耳猫尾。

“Ste⋯⋯ve⋯⋯”男孩坐在地上，水润的大眼睛看着Steve，第一次开口有点怯生生的，喊他的名字也像猫叫一样。似乎是知道自己的发音不标准，男孩懊恼的咬住下唇。

Steve 不敢置信的看着眼前的男孩。

大眼睛，双眼皮很深，红润的嘴唇嘟起来，嘴角眼角有点情绪就会上翘，小包子脸还有点肉肉的小下巴。

“⋯⋯Bucky？”

“嗯哼⋯⋯冷。”男孩握着自己的尾巴向他抱怨。

Steve 忙找件外套盖在他身上，然后把他抱到床上。他呆呆看他的样子一定蠢死了，Bucky 咯咯笑出声。

“Steve，”Bucky 又喊了一遍他的名字，对自己的发音满意很多，Bucky 点点头，“是我。”

“你是⋯⋯猫妖？”

Bucky 又笑了，声音清脆稚嫩，“差不多吧⋯⋯Steve ，帮帮我，我保持不了太久。”

Bucky 的脸色突然变得苍白，他爬到Steve 身上，搂住他的脖子，找他要亲亲。

“Bucky，你要干什么？”

“亲亲我，Steve，亲亲我我就能跟你一样⋯⋯”

“这怎么行，你还这么小。”

Steve 捧着那小脸蛋，不让他靠得太近。

“哼！”

Bucky 索性把脸埋进Steve 的胸膛，扒开他的衣服贴在他的皮肤上。

“我坚持不了太久的，好难受。”

“哪里不舒服吗？Bucky？”

Steve 抬起他的脸，刚刚还发白的脸蛋此刻涨得通红。Bucky 摇摇头，好像有什么揪住他的身体一样，他蜷成猫的样子。

男孩消失了，绿眼睛小猫狠狠瞪他一眼，转过身去用屁股对着他。

他养的猫变成了人，虽然只有那么一会儿，他非但没有害怕，反而觉得他们更亲密了。只是让Bucky 变身的方法让他有些困扰。

从天以后，原本就十分粘他的小猫想尽方法和他亲密接触。爬到他的肩上舔他的耳后，趁他不注意喝他剩下的饮料，在他睡着的时候偷偷吻他等等，寻找一切机会让自己变成人。

 

时间在甜蜜的困扰里飞速过去。

他从一个布鲁克林小个子，变成了高大强壮的入伍军人。他的 Bucky 以超于常人的生长速度，几年间出落成漂亮的翩翩少年。

 

“所以，只有碰到的第一个人类的体液才可以？”

“应该是吧，我也没有碰过别人的。”

“生长速度会在成年后和人类差不多？”

“我猜的，你看我已经比去年长得慢了。”

Bucky 穿着 Steve 的T恤衫趴在床上边吃薯片边看漫画。T恤衫对他来说过于宽大了，他的尾巴稍微动一下，什么都没穿的屁股就会从下摆里露出来。

Steve 努力让自己的注意力放在构图和光影运用上，不去看那根又细又长的猫尾是划过了交叠的双腿，还是去挠了挠光裸的颈后。

“Steve，你知道让我保持变身时间最长的体液是什么吗？”

“我知道，Bucky。”Steve 及时截住他的话，“你说过了，很多遍。”

Bucky 舔了舔手里的薯片，转头调皮的笑着看向专心给他画速写的Steve，“按照人类的算法我已经16岁了，Steve，你还要等到什么时候？”

“还差一个月，你知道的 Bucky。”

“哼！”

变成人的 Bucky 同样喜欢生气时给他屁股看。

Steve 无声笑了。

 

他越来越默许和放任 Bucky 的各种亲昵行为，甚至越来越喜欢，但他坚持不在 Bucky 成年前和他发生性关系，对于这一点他毫不动摇。尽管他也时常被折磨得把自己关在浴室里。特别是某个磨人的小家伙故意这样做时。

比如把牛奶倒进 Steve 的掌心里，舔着喝。 或者趴在 Steve 的胸前，舔 Steve 流出的汗水，从猫的样子，到人的样子。

毛刺刺的小舌头像某种传电导体。

或者在Steve 做伏地挺身时，坐在Steve 的背上，边帮他计数边抚摸他肌肉紧绷的背部。

或者⋯⋯

“Steve，训练时间到了。”

Steve 闭上眼，默默祈祷自己今天同样能坚持住。

“要撑住哦，Steve，不然会压到我。”

Bucky 爬到Steve 撑起的有限空间里，解开了Steve 的裤子拉链。

Steve 将自己的注意力维系在眉心间，头、臀、脚三点依然在同一水平线上，比教科书还要完美规范的直臂挺身。流汗的速度和血液循环一起加速，从他的角度只能看到Bucky 的后脑，但是看着他点头和摇晃的动作，不难想象出 Bucky 把他含到了怎样的深度。

毛茸茸的猫耳一下一下搔着他的腹股沟。

Steve 的呼吸不断加重，尽管他始终调整保持在一定韵律上。他想告诉 Bucky 可以放开他了，但是他怕一旦泄气，长久的坚持就会功亏一篑。Bucky 像是故意的，发出吸吮他时的啧啧水声和吞咽的声音。

猫的舌头都是这么该死的灵活吗。答案简直显而易见。Steve 不知道自己该去想些什么了。汗水在他身下汇成一道水流，流向Bucky 赤裸的臀部。

终于得到解放时，Steve 倒在 Bucky 身上重重喘息。他该感谢 Bucky 这次没有用舌尖堵住他，不让他射出来。

Bucky 被他压在地板上，冰冷的绿色玻璃一样的眼睛，视线却是异常灼热的。他看着喘得话都说不出的Steve，轻轻抚摸他僵硬的背部肌肉，然后一点点把嘴角边的浊白液体舔干净。

Steve 回望住他，脸颊边的汗水流进嘴里，也被 Bucky 舔干净了。他含住 Bucky 凑过来的舌尖，把他按在地上火热接吻。

他们的楼下是一家琴行，小提琴、古钢琴或者巴松管，断断续续的试琴声传到他们之间。

Bucky 被吻得眼角泛红，湿漉漉的声音有些委屈的问道，“Steve，你还要等到什么时候啊？”

Steve 埋进他的颈窝里，“别急，Bucky，有什么好急的呢。我们还有很多时间。”

 

我们还有很多时间。

 

他又做那个梦了。

七年来他无数次梦到当时那个场景，后来他在梦里也知道是在做梦，也只有在梦里他才能再看见他的乖乖的、面带情潮的Bucky。他对 Bucky 说，我们还有很多时间。

Bucky 的双手抵在他胸前，气呼呼的冲他喊道，“Steve，你都二十岁了还是个处男，我替你感到羞愧！”

Steve 握住 Bucky 的手，呼吸落在 Bucky 耳边，那么近。他说，“下个月我就不是了，我们还有很多时间。”

 

角落里的黑影子轻巧的跳到床上，悄无声息的靠过去，舔掉男人眼角闪光的东西。

一只手摸到他鼓噪的胸前，抹掉那上面的汗水，温暖湿腻的触感和梦中毫无二致。

Steve 握住那只手。

他睁开眼。

那么近的距离，呼吸落在他耳边。

一双熟悉的绿眼睛，正冰冷而热切的注视着他。

 

 

4.

夕阳在一尘不染的桌面上投成一块光斑。Bucky 两手扒住桌沿，望着面前盛满牛奶的白瓷碗。

Steve 望着他。

Bucky 还不太适应变成人的样子，依然习惯于以猫的姿态喝奶。他弓起背，低头一口一口舔着喝，红润的舌头在垂下的发丝间若隐若现，偶尔传出轻微的舔舐和吞咽的声音。

Steve 曾满怀渴望和焦灼等待 Bucky 长大，现在他终于长成了和他差不多高、结实挺拔的成年人了。一个星期过去，Steve 看着 Bucky 时还是不敢错眼，怕他下一秒就会再次从他身边消失。

喝完奶后，Bucky 抬起头，在 Steve 的注视下舔掉了嘴边的一圈奶渍，他回望 Steve，等待对方将他没舔干净的地方擦干。

Steve 斟酌一会儿，抬手抹掉 Bucky 脸颊和下巴上的奶白痕迹。

“Bucky，下次，”Steve 走到 Bucky 身后，握住他的右手，带着他托起瓷碗，“这样喝好吗？”

Bucky 就着 Steve 的手将碗底的奶喝光，转头看向 Steve，唇角一圈白边。

Steve 在心里叹气。这并不是最艰难的部分。

但是只要他的 Bucky 回来了，就算以前那些甜蜜的小折磨和他一起回来，也是令人开心的。

Steve 回望 Bucky，微笑。

“我们去洗澡。”

 

Bucky 乖乖的坐在浴缸里。他已经知道作为人类是要每天洗澡的，但他显然还没有适应，或者说学会，这一技能。和剃须一样，他每天等着Steve 来帮他完成，就像他还是只猫时那样。

浴缸里溢满泡沫，这是几天来总结出的有效经验，让 Steve 觉得接下来的工作没有那么难以完成了。他抬起Bucky 的右臂擦拭，手中的肌肉触感结实、充满弹性，Steve 顺着 Bucky 的曲线滑到他的腋下、腰间，没入水面下看不到的地方，水流在 Steve 的手掌和 Bucky 的身体间荡漾。 

Steve 一边擦拭一边告诉 Bucky 如何为自己人类的身体进行清洗。Bucky 很乖的听着，但他的心思并不在这上面。他盯着里侧的浴缸边沿，左臂的金属手指在那上面留下一行碎裂指印。手指还在移动着，新的指印浮现。

Bucky 微微勾起唇角，对着自己的杰作露出愉悦单纯的笑容。就像很多年前他还是个天真少年时，常对 Steve 露出的笑容。就像几天前 Tony 为他装上这只机械手臂，并且演示它的能力范围时，露出的笑容。

那天 Tony 的工作室几乎被他徒手拆平，半成品盔甲像三文鱼切片一样被 Bucky 扯碎随手扔开，铁片一块一块嵌入墙壁中，互相套嵌，像件后现代抽象作品。

“小猫挺有艺术天赋。”Clint 不失时机的嘲笑回 Tony。

Tony 眨眨褐色的大眼睛，半晌向 Bucky 问道，“嘿，Kitty，满意你的新逗猫棒吗？”

Bucky 握着一块铁片，轻喘着气，对 Steve 露出了这次变成人后的第一个笑容。

Steve 所有教育指责的话，全部咽回了肚子里。

 

Steve 没注意到自己叹了口气。

Bucky 注意到了。他看向 Steve，眼神里有一些惊慌和茫然，不确定自己是不是哪里做错了。

“Ste⋯⋯ve⋯⋯”

Bucky 久违的喊了他的名字，不太习惯开口说话，发音依然像猫叫一样。他有些懊恼的咬住自己的下唇。

瞬间，Steve 难得的恍惚了，依稀看到很多年前第一次变成人的幼年Bucky，天真懵懂，对他有浓浓的依赖和喜爱。

慢慢来吧。

这次他抓住了他再不会松手。

他们依然有很多时间。

 

Steve 为 Bucky 擦干身上的水珠，吹干头发，看着浑身赤裸的Bucky 走回房间后，独自一人在浴室里又呆了一会儿才回房躺下。

从呼吸频率得知，旁边的 Bucky 还没有睡着。又过了一会儿，尽管Bucky 一直安静的躺着，没有辗转反侧，Steve 还是察觉到 Bucky 是清醒的，并且烦躁不安。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

旋亮床头灯，Steve 起身查看 Bucky 的情况。躺在身畔的人紧闭着眼，额上渗出细汗，昏暗的光线下也能看清脸上泛着一层潮红。

但是他咬住嘴唇一声不吭。

Bucky 的猫耳和猫尾都出来了，Steve 很明白这意味着什么。

感受到光线变化，Bucky 睁开眼。眼里的水光几乎满溢出来。

“Steve⋯⋯”Bucky 喊他的名字。

Steve 太熟悉 Bucky 此刻的眼神了。从久远的过去，到一周前的夜晚，Steve 从梦中惊醒吻了他。这几天，Bucky 时不时就会用这种眼神看他，无论是猫的样子还是人的样子。

满含殷切的渴望和爱恋，由于现在的Bucky 还有些搞不清楚状况，因而总是夹杂着一丝茫然。不用说，Steve 也知道现在Bucky 想要什么。

Steve 抱住他，额头相抵。

他本来想慢一点的。

Bucky 回抱他。

被单下的Bucky 什么也没穿，Steve 也只穿着旧T恤和四角短裤。Bucky 攀住 Steve 的手臂从下向上望着他，无意识扭臀磨蹭身下的床单，红润的嘴唇微张，想说但是不知道该说什么的样子。

“Bucky⋯⋯”

灯光下，Steve 也开始出汗。两人贴在一起的赤裸肌肤温度上升。

Bucky 的意识渐渐聚拢在上方 Steve 的双唇上。本能驱动着他，告诉他那就是他想要的。他追逐着 Steve 的双唇，一下一下吻上去，没有外力，他坚持不了多久就跌回枕头上，然后继续抬头亲过去。

直到 Steve 压下来，把他按在枕头上狠狠吻住。

嘴唇紧贴、揉压，舌尖碰到一起。Steve 捧着Bucky 的脸，自己都没发现他是多用力的按住身下的人，迫使他双唇大张开，一遍遍舔过口腔，让他的唾液流进Bucky 嘴里。

两个人的下体也紧挨着，摩擦。床头灯光笼罩住他们。一团乱。

不知道怎么在接吻中换气，Bucky 差点被吻到窒息。Steve 放开他，轻轻舔吻他的喉咙帮他顺气。Bucky 剧烈的喘息着，一遍遍舔湿自己的嘴唇。某种东西呼之欲出，他不知道那是什么，只好不停的喊 Steve 的名字，发音在呼吸间断断续续，朦胧而飘忽。

Steve 抱紧他，用嘴唇和双手不断确认怀里的是他的Bucky，他的货真价实的Bucky，真的回来了。

Bucky 的呼吸停住。胸前敏感的两点被揉擦把玩，先是 Steve 的衣物，然后是舌尖和嘴唇。他双手环上Steve 宽厚的背，衣物如此多余，Bucky 不耐烦的将它们撕碎。

衣物撕扯声后，冰凉的机械手臂缠上 Steve 的肩膀。

冰冷和温热的触感印在背上，Steve 发觉 Bucky 的机械臂在刻意收力，似是怕掌握不好力度勒伤他。

心里的怜爱之情胀满胸口。

“Bucky，”Steve 从Bucky 身上抬起头，撩开他眼前的碎发，顺手抚摸一侧猫耳，“想起什么了吗？”

Bucky 在他的手下瑟缩，猫耳敏感轻颤。他垂下眼帘，摇了摇头。从猫变成人，而且还是 Steve 一直在找的那个。他似乎比 Steve 更无所适从。

Steve 的手从他的头上离开了。

Bucky 睁大双眼去看他，依旧温和英俊，不像生气的样子。他握住 Steve 抽离的手，脸颊贴到温暖的掌心里磨蹭。

Bucky 在对他撒娇，这是个好现象。Steve 笑，“别担心，Bucky，我不走。”

Steve 的家里从来不曾准备润滑剂这种东西。他用嘴和手帮Bucky 释放了一次，就像以前Bucky 无数次为他做过的那样。Bucky 的精液全射在他掌心里。他将虚软、眼神涣散的Bucky 翻转过去，趴在床上，将他的屁股抬高。双手用力，光裸的臀瓣被掰开，中心的小穴暴露出来。

趴着的Bucky 忍不住往后看，猫尾不安的甩来甩去。

Steve 捉住那根细长的尾巴，将尾端叼在嘴里。

Bucky 抖得更厉害了。

Steve 不断在 Bucky 的腰臀间抚摸，让他平复下来，继续信任他。

Bucky 听话的趴在枕头上，屁股更抬高了些。紧闭的后穴轻微收缩，Steve 将精液涂抹在穴口，中指探了进去。这是个有些下流的动作，但 Steve 并没有意识到这一点，他已经在脑中将这些动作做过无数次了，此刻做起来意外的流畅。

将以前Bucky 教给他的方法，用在此刻茫然无知的Bucky 身上。

血流急涌上头，力量和情感蓄进四肢百骸，Steve 的唾液润湿了口中的一截猫尾，他觉得自己仿佛进入了作战状态。他本以为Bucky 的躁动是因为体液的效力即将失效，换句话说，Bucky 要变回猫了。但是手指探入后，内部湿润的触感让Steve 突然想起来现在是春天，Bucky 的发情期到了。

湿热的肉洞绞得很紧。

Steve 逐渐增加手指，撑开肠壁缓慢抽动，将里面涂得湿而均匀。Bucky 的腰随着 Steve 的开拓越绷越紧，并且在无意中摆腰迎合 Steve 屈指涂抹的动作，裸露的脖颈和后背涌出潮红。他大概是咬住了枕头，不留心的话，低低的呜咽声就擦着耳边飘远了。

Steve 不记得自己是怎么进入 Bucky 的了，等充血感过去，意识清醒过来时，他已经压紧Bucky 深埋在他体内，他有好一阵一动不动，似是在等 Bucky 适应，或者是等身后的时间一点点追上来。

终于抽动起来的时候，Steve 意识到事情比他预想的还要失控。他一手把紧Bucky 的腰，抑制住对方下意回撤的动作，让克制不住的侵占满力灌入。Bucky 被顶得差点撞上床头，他抱紧面前的枕头，像在汹涌的河水里抱紧唯一的浮木。他难以自禁的仰起头，让大声呻吟的冲动咽回喉咙里。不同于疼痛和饥饿，这不是他惯于忍受的东西。扭动、挣扎，被某个隐秘的地方传来的电流席卷、抽干力气，完全不是他经历过的事情，害怕而无助。他说不出话，只能一遍遍在心里呼喊Steve 的名字。

Steve 覆上Bucky 的后背。Bucky 的体内如此柔软紧致，Steve 的下身还在一刻不停的快速而凶猛的掠夺和占有，尚存清明的意志让他的上半身用肌肤相贴的踏实感安慰身下颤抖的人。

口中毛茸茸的猫尾扫过Bucky 的肩颈。

Bucky 被刺激得缩起肩膀。

已经忍耐到极限，他忍不住咬住自己的金属手指。闭着眼将呻吟啜泣咽回去的同时，两行生理性泪水沿着微翘的眼角滑下来。还有粘湿的口水，从闭不拢的红唇中流出，金属手指更加湿润晶亮。

Bucky 隐忍中的面容湿得一塌糊涂。

“Bucky⋯⋯对不起⋯⋯”

抱歉的话和心里深埋多年的爱语夹杂在粗喘以及琐碎的细吻里，Steve 抽出Bucky 口中的金属手指，给他一个安慰的濡湿热吻。疾速晃动中，两人的牙齿和嘴唇撞在一起，Bucky 失神的张开唇，再也控制不住呻吟声。

开始是一两声低沉的惊喘，Bucky 还试图咬紧嘴唇。当 Steve 含住他的猫耳，手指按紧他的唇舌，阻止他继续忍耐时，被情欲和快感浸得又软又哑的呻吟终于藏不住。

身体里仿佛全部变成泡沫。

Bucky 瘫软在床上，头顶隔着枕头紧挨着床头，下身挺立的阴茎把床单弄的湿乎乎的，不知在什么时候已经又射了一次。

 

Steve 持续热烈的射精过程让Bucky 稍微回过神，精液一滴不剩全部射入他的体内，一股温暖充盈的热流奇异的走遍全身。

Bucky 被 Steve 翻转过来，面对面，目光相望着。Steve 在他头顶上方，居高临下的俯视着他。灯光映照下，Steve 肌肉雄健的胸前，汗水像是金色的。Bucky 身体前倾，受了蛊惑一样舔掉那些流着光的汗水，然后看着 Steve 的眼睛吞咽下去，舌尖划过唇缝。

因为这个动作，他们又迟了一个小时入睡。

Steve 最后将粘满体液的阴茎从Bucky 的后穴中抽出时，一股白浊精液也随之流出。这是有些浪费的，Steve 想了想，将Bucky 的猫尾塞入穴口，防止精液溢出。

毛茸茸的异物入侵，Bucky 眼帘半阖，回头看了一眼自己的屁股，很快又疲惫的趴回枕头上。Steve 在他旁边躺下时，他昏昏沉沉的蹭到 Steve 胸前。

困乏、疲倦，甚至有点失魂落魄。

但是非常满足。

 

 

5.

Steve 有点急切。

尘土从军靴上溅落，在光洁的地板上留下一串灰扑扑的脚印。

他离开的时间不算长。几天前，他走的时候天边刚透出朦胧的白光，Bucky 还在睡觉，为了让Bucky 保持人形以及度过发情期，Steve 在前一晚灌了他一肚子精液。

猫尾消失了，但 Steve 知道 Bucky 的后穴里已经清清爽爽。他俯身，在Bucky 耳边低声告别，又对他说一遍注意事项让他照顾好自己。侧躺的Bucky 蹭了蹭床单，无意识舔下嘴唇，依然睡的安稳。Steve 把他脸颊边的碎发拢到耳后，看了他一会儿，然后将自己的枕头塞进Bucky 怀里给他抱着。

最后在告别吻上花了点时间。

Bucky 的嘴唇和皮肤柔软、有香气。

镇定，Steve。他对自己说。他与Bucky 只剩一条走廊的距离了。

只剩几步。

只隔着一道门。

房门被打开，但是他期待的目标并没有出现在视线范围内。

Steve 皱了下眉。

走之前他安排好了一切，他带Bucky 熟悉了餐厅的位置和环境，冰箱里补充了足够的牛奶和猫舌饼，大厦的安保系统已经储存了Bucky 的身份和权限，理论上，他在这里出入自由。

但是 Steve 告诉了Bucky 乖乖等他回来。他相信Bucky 不会随便离开。

即使在Bucky 还是只猫的时候，也都会在他每次出门时送他到门口，在他回来时一开门就看到它在相同的位置等他，好像从未离开过。

房间内依然整洁有序，和他走时几乎没有差别。

Steve 放大感官，观察房内的一切动静。落日余晖铺满脚底，很烫。

他先闻到了味道。

柠檬味沐浴露，皮肤微湿的香气，汗水和某种更隐秘更有煽动性的体味，都是 他极为熟悉的。

Steve 的思维拉成一条线。

他推开半掩的卧室门，屋里拉着窗帘，光线打成薄薄的影子，那股味道在卧室里更浓郁了，拉扯着 Steve 的神经。Steve 不知道是该感谢暗淡的光线还是该抱怨。他关上房门，闭眼深吸口气才能理智面对眼前这些。

跪在床边背对门口的 Bucky 听到声音转过头，摆腰磨蹭的动作停了下来。

以 Bucky 的敏锐度，他不该在这时才发现他。他看着 Steve，半阖的嘴唇动了下，应该是叫了Steve 的名字。

他的眼睛是房间里的唯一光源，明亮闪烁，蒙着一层水光。他默默看了一会儿Steve，见对方原地不动，他又趴回到床上，两只手掌紧紧揪住胸前的枕头——有 Steve 气味的那只。

枕头上有一片湿濡的痕迹，口水、汗水或是眼泪，Steve 不知道，但是无论哪种，都是Bucky 在他不在的时候忍受的折磨。

甚至现在也是。

穿着 Steve 的旧T恤，趴跪在床边，靠摩擦床单来缓解和忍耐，下面的底裤因为长时间的磨蹭已经掉到胯下，露出了半个结实圆翘的屁股。猫尾蔫蔫的从赤裸的腿间垂下来。猫耳也耷拉着。

Steve 紧住呼吸向Bucky 走过去，半蹲在Bucky 旁边，他张开手臂在空中停了一会儿，确定自己不会冲动的把Bucky 抱在怀里勒碎，才轻轻的环住他，带着满身尘土和硝烟的味道。

Bucky 的体温很高，这也许是 Steve 的错觉，隔着制服他不应该感受到的。但他就是这么认为。Bucky 的脸颊泛着旖旎的潮红，汗水从毛孔里渗出来，全身都是潮湿蒸腾的。他像只很轻的布偶一样，一下就倒进 Steve 的怀里。

Steve 听见 Bucky 在说话，声音也是水淋淋的，低软沙哑，Steve 听清了，他说，你回来了。Bucky 重复了好几遍，然后咬住了 Steve 的制服。

Steve 突然觉得自己简直不可原谅，他竟然把处在发情期的Bucky 一个人扔在家里。

希望自己还能够补偿。

他抬起 Bucky 的脸，换成自己的舌头让他咬，两个人的嘴唇撞在一起，Bucky 立即饥渴的缠上来，吸吮吞咽 Steve 的唾液。

Steve 托住 Bucky 的大腿，边吻边把他抱起来。

接吻，似乎成了一种条件反射指示，对Bucky 来说。多日渴望的事终于可以实现了，他双手抱住 Steve 的脖子，机械臂用力撕扯对方身上的制服。在Bucky 的蛮力拉扯下，两人重重倒在床上滚了一圈。

胶着的吻还在继续。

Steve 舔着Bucky 滑腻柔软的舌背，一手搂住他把他困在自己怀里，另一只手滑下去，撩开Bucky 的T恤下摆，堪称色情的在他的小腹和腰胯间来回抚摸。

Bucky 几乎湿透的内裤被蹭到了大腿上。

Steve 摸上了他被前液甚至精液整个弄湿的胯间，不知道他仅靠磨蹭射了几次，阴茎依然半硬着，那些淫靡的液体一直流到后面穴口，股沟里同样一片湿腻。

后穴内部也是。

Steve 很容易的捅进两根手指，微微搅动就有水声传出来。意志力过人的美国队长艰难的咽了口口水。他从Bucky 身上爬起来，迅速脱下被Bucky 扯得七零八落的束缚。Bucky 留恋的试图抱住他，当他意识到 Steve 只是为了脱衣服才短暂的离开他时，他乖乖的躺回到床上，被吻得湿红的嘴唇微微撅起来，像在求 Steve 快一点。

Steve 站在床边居高临下的用眼神抚摸他的 Bucky，隔着衣料已经看到Bucky 的乳头凸起。

一秒钟，或是两秒，Steve 马上回到Bucky 身边，连布料一起，将那颗硬立的肉粒含进嘴里，吸舔。Bucky 的低喘在头顶上方徘徊。Steve 的呼吸也跟着越发粗重。他没怎么做润滑就轻易进到了Bucky 的深处。Bucky 绷紧身体，金属手臂难耐的抚上自己的胸膛，一把撕碎身上汗湿的T恤。冰凉的手指落在没被舔过的乳粒上，随着Steve 撞击的速度和力量晃动着，一下下向下揉压。

房间内没有开灯——没人有空去开——天光从染金的粉末蓝一点点暗下去，直到城市灯火将夜空照亮，夜晚的余光落在他们身上。

满目狼藉。

床单皱成一团，被子滑到地上，以及被汗水和情欲浸透的两人，还不知疲倦的纠缠着。

每一次，每一次，Steve 抱紧Bucky，都会像失而复得的第一次一样，难以置信，反复让Bucky 给出真实的反应，确认他是真的在拥有他。不得不承认，在执行任务中短暂的休憩里，他努力按捺下去的念想，比过去七年尤甚。让Bucky 一个人呆在家里，对他何尝不是种折磨。

惯性，或是其他什么可解释不可解释的作用下，Steve 的力量有点失控，他想收敛住，不然明天Bucky 身上肯定会出现大量触目惊心的青紫和瘀痕，特别是腰间、大腿两侧和两块臀瓣，所有能够被他握住的地方。

但这显然是无法做到的。而且Bucky 也并没有对此产生不适的迹象。事实上Bucky 此刻非常好，至少比 Steve 刚回来时看到的要好。他不再像掩藏伤口一样掩饰呻吟声，虽然还是低哑、断续的，但是可以让 Steve 听出，他现在很好。

Steve 倒在Bucky 身上，射出的精液依然浓稠、冲刷着Bucky 的体内深处。Bucky 夹在 Steve 腰间的双腿痉挛着落到床上，Steve 埋在他后穴里的性器也跟着滑出来。

互相抱着喘息一会儿。Steve 觉得自己应该是在说话，一些自己听了都不好意思的思念和煽情的话。Bucky 似乎很开心，看他的眼神让他非常非常喜欢。

 

夜渐深，Steve 拧开床头灯，他起身准备去浴室放一缸热水，抱着Bucky 舒服泡个澡。

进入浴室前，他只是习惯性回头看了一下Bucky 的情况，但是毫无防备映入眼帘的画面让他一度感到满足的某个地方再次迅速充血。虽然Bucky 经常做出让他血液上涌或是血液急冻的事，但这个还是太超过了。

他看到Bucky 模仿他的样子，分开腿，将自己的猫尾插进那个正在流着东西的入口里，汩汩精液把外面的一小截猫尾湿成一缕一缕。见 Steve 呆住不动， Bucky 带着水光的眼睛还用一种“有什么不对吗”的眼神询问他。

Bucky 刚经历人事，他该装作没看见的，Steve 想。但是他却违背自己的意志，朝Bucky 的方向走了回去。

“如果你受不了的话，我们就停下来。”

他这么对Bucky 说，然后在对方的注视下，将自己毫无发泄过迹象的家伙贴着浸湿的猫尾，再次捅了进去。

毛茸茸的尾端夹在柔软肠壁和坚硬茎身之间，即使Bucky 的里面有足够的黏稠体液润滑，即使他已经适应了 Steve，但是两根粗长同时进入，Bucky 像初次那晚一样睁大双眼，抓紧手边可以抓住的东西，马上有液体从他翘起的眼尾涌出来。

Steve 的龟头从毛糙的表面擦过去，将先进入的尾尖顶向更深的地方，肠道一阵紧缩。太刺激，对两个人都是。

Steve 的粗喘甚至盖住了Bucky 的呻吟声。

不该这样的，Steve 从来没想过有一天他会允许、会促成别的东西进入Bucky ，哪怕是和他一起。

这太不知羞耻了。

意识犹自反对着，身体却继续截然相反的事，不断戳刺着，对清晰剧烈的快感上瘾一样，比平时还要疯狂。Bucky 呜咽着扭动身体，大概他自己也搞不清究竟是想逃离还是迎合，手下的枕头被他抓破，几乎尖叫着失控的抛开。

枕芯里雪白的绒絮散落一床一地。

还有他的身上。

情潮覆盖的、汗水淋漓的身上，一起无辜的颤抖。

身体里仿佛全是泡沫，他完全不知道面对如此倾覆性的感觉该怎么办才好。直到 Steve 握住他举到半空的金属手——十指交缠的握法，用力按进颠簸的床垫里。

夏天快来了，过不了多久 Bucky 的发情期就会过去，但不妙的是，Steve 似乎被他传染了，更要命的，谁也不知道人类的发情期多久才会结束。

 

 

6.

过了用餐时间，餐厅里的人寥寥无几。Steve 和Bucky 对坐在靠窗的位置，分食一盘罗勒酱猫耳面。事实上，只有Steve 一个人在吃。

脚步声渐远，最后一个用餐同伴也离开了，诺大的餐厅里只剩他们两人。午后晴朗，日光流水一样洗过玻璃窗，四周空旷安静，仿佛悬空坐在繁华的曼哈顿上空。

餐具碰撞的声音，以及自己吞咽食物的声音尤为清晰，Steve 突然有点难以下咽，“Bucky，刚刚不是说饿了吗？”

“嗯。”

穿着连帽衫的男人双肘撑在桌面上，看着对面的人用餐，依然一动不动。因为某些原因，他们下来的迟了，Bucky 的头发还没有干透，眼睛也湿漉漉的。

Steve 觉得，那望着他的眼神像是充满了声音。

他放下刀叉，对已经等不及去训练场享用自助餐的Bucky 点点头，“好吧，我们走。”

Bucky 的嘴角不易察觉的弯了弯，像得到某个重要指示，他飞快的站起身，学 Steve 的样子将座椅推回原处，餐盘放到回收点。

穿过餐厅，走道，一直到训练场都保持着耐人寻味的安静。

 

“敏捷、柔韧、快速，爆发力和耐力也远超过寻常人，加上机械臂的后天加成，Cap，即使比不过你，你的小猫也会成为作战好手，一直关着可会憋坏他的。”

“就算不相信我们，你也该相信自己，现在已经不是七年前了。难道你不想一直把他带在身边吗？”

Steve 的确想。

虽然Bucky 什么也没说，和他在一起时从来没有流露过对外界的眷恋，每次在他外出时也一个人乖乖呆在家里，但这不能说明这样的安排就是合理的，Bucky 是怎么度过独自在家的时间，Steve 知道自己迟早要面对这个问题，上次的事让他意识到必须要做出决定了。他想起 Tony 为Bucky 装上机械臂时说的玩笑话。

他说的对，Bucky 是天生的战士。除了与生俱来的身体素养，他对武器装备的敏锐和天赋，第一次来到训练场时就令所有人感到震惊。他不该因为自己的顾虑浪费Bucky 的才能。更何况，Bucky 自己也很喜欢各种作战训练的样子。

 

“这玩意儿好厉害，这么远也能打到。”

“咦，这又是什么，比我的爪子还利。”

“这个是溜溜球？可以和 Steve 一起玩～”

话音拐了三周半，歪歪扭扭落地——和 Clint 一样，子弹已经一秒不差追了过来，Clint 借着靶位的掩护匆忙跑出射程，“Fuck，这些都是实弹！Cap！管管你家小猫！”

作为初次摸枪的新手，Bucky 在连续开枪的情况下射击点竟然没有震偏。

12发子弹很快用光，Bucky 看了眼手里的枪，微微撅起嘴扔到一边，从枪箱里再取出一支瞄准，可惜目标已经从视线范围里消失了。Bucky 皱眉，气鼓鼓的样子用 Clint 的话来说显然是——“讨厌，我可不是好欺负的。”

不止 Clint，其他在场人员也顺便被一起清出场外。

 

训练场里没有人。

开阔的空间里回荡着人体和人体的摩擦声，以及人体和地面的撞击声。Steve 包揽了Bucky 的所有训练课程，除了枪械刀具，近身格斗同样是重点。

两人在贴身演练动作要领。Steve 揽住 Bucky 腋下，臀贴着 Bucky 的胯，把他从腰上摔过去。或者抱住Bucky 的胸，把他向后倒摔。

飞速起身反击的Bucky 被 Steve 用技巧锁住，两人一起滚到地上。

Steve 一腿牢牢绞住Bucky 的机械臂，手肘勒住他的脖子，另一手制住Bucky 的右臂，Bucky 呈大字型躺在他的身上，背部紧紧贴着他的腰胯，还在拼命扭动挣扎着，扬起的汗水溅在 Steve 脸上。

混合了沐浴露、荷尔蒙、还有他自己的味道。

从 Steve 的角度，Bucky 的全身几乎无所遁形，连帽衫的领口被扯开，露出一侧肩头、锁骨、一小块胸膛，汗水从那上面渗出来。

热度从紧贴的地方扩散开。

窒息，燥热，恍惚感。

Steve 看见 Bucky 在他眼皮底下舔了下嘴唇。红嫩湿润的舌尖探出、划过空气，像针尖一样刺破了他暂时打包封存的一些东西。Bucky 的双腿不停的晃动着，除了把自己更推向 Steve 的怀里，一点作用也没有。

太近了，Bucky 肩背上的汗水都渗到了他的身上，Steve 感到胯间变得湿粘，他想那应该是Bucky 的汗水，但是鉴于他现在的状态，更有可能是被他自己弄湿的。他的四倍自制力，一倍用来调匀呼吸，一倍找回飘远的意识，一倍保持适当的力量钳制Bucky 的肢体动作，只剩一倍抑制本能的身体变化。

那显然并不足够。

终于，Bucky 也反应过来身后那抵着他又硬又烫的东西是什么。他停止反抗，疑惑的扭头看过来。

“Steve？”

Bucky 的眼神让 Steve 一阵羞愧。钳制的力量自然松懈。

“我很抱歉，Buck，今天的训练就到这里。”Steve 调整一下呼吸，“你先去浴室冲澡好吗？”

“可是，”Bucky 转过身，双膝跪在 Steve 分开的腿间，“这个还没好。”

他的膝盖和手着地，用猫的样子向 Steve 一点点爬过来，爬到 Steve 的胯间，摸上。

“Bucky⋯⋯”

“训练结束了。”他可以做他想做的事了，Steve 是这么教他的。

接着他拉开了 Steve 的裤子拉链。安静空间里，那声音大得让 Steve 不禁怀疑，是不是两条街道以外的人都可以听到。

“不要忍，会不舒服。”

低头含住 Steve 那个充分勃起的大家伙前，Bucky 说。

红润的嘴唇滑上滑下，为了吞得更深，Bucky 将头压低，跪坐的关系，屁股自然翘高，衣物顺势滑到肋骨上，赤裸的腰部和浑圆紧绷的臀部曲线映进 Steve 眼里。

视线向下是匍匐在他股间的 Bucky 的发顶，发丝来回晃动，透过宽松的领口一路看到Bucky 的内裤边。Bucky 的脸一下一下蹭上 Steve 股间粗砺的毛发。

无论看哪里都是错的，都让 Steve 抑制不住往上顶胯、甚至扒下Bucky 裤子的冲动。光天化日，在随时会有人推门进来的公共场所。

显然是错的。

“Bucky⋯⋯”

听到 Steve 气息不稳的叫他（尽管依然没有和这个名字相关联的感觉，但他知道这是在叫他），Bucky 抬头向上望过去，嘴里含着敏感的龟头不忘吸吮一下。

Steve 深吸一口气，没说完的“停下”淹没在Bucky 眼中的水光里，再无踪迹。

没得到 Steve 的进一步表示，Bucky 低头再把口中的硬物吞进喉咙里。Steve 实在太大了，他试了几次都不能完整吞下，最后一次尝试时不小心吞的太深，口水不受控制的流了出来，沿着 Steve 的茎身，滴到两丸上。

Bucky 被噎住了，含着 Steve 的阴茎轻咳，口水流到下巴上，但他还记得维持张开的口型不要弄痛Steve。

“Bucky？快吐出来！”

Steve 扶起他的头，那根他含了很久还没有释放的东西从他口里滑了出去。

“噎到了？”

被 Steve 揽住轻拍后背，很快就不咳了，但是停下来才发现他的齿关舌根酸麻的厉害，不知道还能不能继续为 Steve 吸吮。

他有些不知所措的望向旁边的男人。

“要不要，用后面？”齿关一时合拢不上，Bucky 有些吐音不清。

“够了，Bucky，我们回去再⋯⋯”

“我做的不够好。”他喜欢看 Steve 事后满足愉悦的样子，也喜欢结束训练后 Steve 给他的赞扬和奖励，但这次他没有完成自己该做的事，Steve 会不会以后都不用他了。被口水和某些体液浸湿的红唇紧抿，总是上翘的嘴角委屈的撇下来，眼睛也是湿润委屈的，看向Steve。

“⋯⋯不，你做的很好。”

“那让我做完。”

“⋯⋯”

Bucky 总有办法让他放弃一些无谓的坚持，无论以前还是现在。

“好吧，我们快一点。”

“嗯！”

Bucky 站起来，脱下自己的裤子，坐在他面前的 Steve 看到 Bucky 胯间的东西从衣料里跳了出来，一样的硬挺，流着水。

过了发情期的Bucky 依然容易动情。

Steve 握住Bucky 赤裸的屁股，将他带向自己，一边抬起Bucky 的一条腿放到自己肩上，一边含住Bucky 一直没有得到抚慰的性器。握在Bucky 屁股上的手移到长出猫尾的地方，在那一小块凸起的尾骨上轻轻揉按。Bucky 舒服得眯起眼，双手扶上Steve 的头稳住自己发软的身体。

如果Bucky 的尾巴没有收起的话，一定已经惬意的摇晃起来了。

“Steve，要给你。”愉悦中的猫咪没忘自己的任务，他也要让Steve 舒服的。

“乖，别急。”Steve 将尾骨上的那只手举到Bucky 面前，“舔湿。”

Bucky 低头乖乖照做了。

“做的好。”

湿润的手指摸上微微开合的穴口，小心刺入。Bucky 下意从鼻腔里溢出一声呻吟。并不痛。几小时前那里刚刚被使用过，还有残留的剧烈摩擦后的酥软和热度。Steve 开拓的同时技巧性的擦过敏感点，Bucky 的腰颤了一下，果然开始不自觉的摆臀骑在他的手指上，让Steve 操的更深。

Steve 摸到Bucky 的肠道在一阵一阵收缩，紧紧裹住他的手指，似乎在期待更粗大的东西把里面彻底填满，再没有一丝空隙。

头顶响起低低的透着一点不满的哼哼声。

“Bucky，来。坐上来。”Steve 抽出手指，拉着Bucky 坐到他大腿上。

早被他舔湿的巨物抵在他的屁股上，Bucky 习惯性舔舔嘴唇，慢慢将那根塞进身体里。被烫的发晕，Bucky 模模糊糊的疑惑到，明明训练时他可以单脚踢碎数块木板，为什么一到这个时候，被Steve 抚摸摆弄几下腿就软的几乎支撑不住自己。

“Steve，嗯⋯⋯”他想问问握住他的腰挺胯猛干的男人，但是一开口声音就碎的不成样子，他攀上对方肌肉贲张的肩背，勉强稳住自己，要问的问题马上就被汹涌而至的快感挤出思考范围。

身上汗湿的衣衫粘嗒嗒贴着皮肤，将肌肉轮廓勾勒一清二楚，还有胸前挺立起的两点，随着震动频率和衣料摩擦的发疼。Bucky 在晃动中一手脱掉自己的连帽衫，然后替 Steve 脱掉他的T恤。

没有衣物的阻隔，赤裸的肌肤自然靠近贴在一起。Steve 抱住Bucky 按下他的头深吻，他甚至感到两个人的身上在冒热气。他习惯性摸到猫耳的位置，但是那里除了潮湿的发丝什么都没有。

是了。不说昨天、前天、上个礼拜，他们今天上午才做过，他喂给 Bucky 的精液足够他维系完整人形到下个月。

这本来是件让人放心的事。但不幸的是，不知道从什么渠道，Bucky 猫耳猫尾的秘密大家竟然都知道了，每天他们兴致盎然的观察Bucky 的这两个地方，和常人无异的话，他们就会意味深长的看着 Steve，揶揄的说，“队长很厉害嘛。”“昨晚也很激烈吧。”

但是，如果他们不做，Bucky 的耳朵和尾巴冒出来，那些人的眼神简直更加恐怖。

“天哪，我们所向披靡、万人爱戴的队长，竟然满足不了他的小猫吗？”“这让复仇者以后如何立足？”

惊讶到控诉的眼神团团围住他，Steve 觉得那真是比面对一整支军队难处理多了。

无论如何，Bucky 的猫耳猫尾俨然成了他们性生活的频率和激烈程度的指示标，并且是公开性的，毫无掩饰余地。

 

 

7.

一个小时内 Bucky 第三次感到了缺氧产生的轻微晕眩。这绝对是他的错觉，机舱内供养充足，行驶在云端的昆式战机比在陆地上还要平稳。

但是 Bucky 依然下意感到不安。他微微侧过身体，往远离舷窗的方向又偏转几度。虽然舷窗外只有蓝天和看不出深浅的白色云海，高空感和地心引力一样难以察觉。然而，这反而加剧了下一秒就会急速下坠然后被摔碎的错觉。他想Steve 可能是对的。他总是对的不是吗。

Bucky 再一次瞄向旁边的男人。

“Cap，小猫恐高吗？”Natasha 嚼着口香糖走过来，“能量棒吃吗？牛奶原味的。”

刚拆开包装，一截香甜的奶白色饼干棒对着Bucky。Bucky 看了 Steve 一眼，得到对方的鼓励，面无表情的接过来送进口里，抿唇小幅咀嚼。

“Bucky，很快就到了。”Steve 握住Bucky 放在腿上的金属手掌以示安慰，目的达到后也没有松开。Bucky 的机械臂露在黑色的制服外面，靠近肩膀的位置还被他自己画了一颗红色五角星，与 Steve 的盾牌相配。

Steve 看到那颗红星不觉一笑。他感到Bucky 放松了一些，可是他自己却没有。

 

“Hydra 所剩无几的据点之一，你知道，最好的训练源于实战。而且有其他复仇者跟着。”见 Steve 不为所动 Fury 继续道，“没有地方比那里更适合学习飞行驾驶了。你们还可以去度个假。”他加重最后一句。

天知道谁会去一个满是矿坑和沙漠的地方度假。

但是 Fury 的前一句话或多或少打动了他。Bucky 已经在模拟舱里练习一周了，和各种真刀真枪一样，他知道Bucky 对驾驶一架货真价实的飞机的渴望。

他不该让过去的阴影笼罩住他们。

 

“担心什么呢，Steve，只是个常规的清扫作战，还有我们跟着呢。”Natasha 在 Steve 对面坐下，离他们稍远的 Clint 用眼神跟了过来。

“Fury 又收买你了？”

“没有，为什么这么问？”

Steve 轻笑，没再说话。

即将抵达目的地，透过舷窗已经隐约看到广阔的荒漠地带上，无数像萤虫一样整齐排列的各类飞机。

 

Steve 担心的不是任务。而是Bucky。

两个小时后，他的担心应验了。

 

卫星地图上显示的具有某种神秘未知感的基地图像被撕碎了一个边角。火光携着浓烟翻滚冲天，炮弹声中夹杂飞机引擎的轰鸣声，Steve 用盾牌击碎一架起飞中的飞机尾翼，这是他数分钟内干掉的第三架企图逃跑的飞机，一架在低空中掩护同伴离开的战斗直升机将枪口对准了他，子弹在Steve 脚边射开花，他一边躲避一边奔向下一架。

Bucky 绕过一处爆炸点跟上 Steve，举枪射中那架直升机机翼下的弹仓，仓内的火箭弹被引爆，火焰迅速吞噬了整个机身。

Steve 停住转头，隔着枪炮声和硝烟与Bucky 短暂对望，Bucky 习惯性在开枪时微微撅起嘴，半长的发丝被风吹散。碎发遮住视线，Bucky 飞快的将它们捋向耳后，他看见 Steve 对他笑了。烟火中，男人身材高大，笑容温暖，是他一直见到的样子。

Steve 对他挑起拇指，用口型对他说“干得好”和“小心”，然后头也不回跑向最近的战机，用盾牌卡在机身上，借力翻身跃进驾驶室。飞机离地，在蓝天中越升越高，在他的前方，隐约看见钢铁侠金红的铠甲在敌机中穿梭。

空军基地中整齐有序的飞机阵型被彻底破坏了，硝烟和黄沙四处弥漫。

子弹打在金属表面火花四溅，Bucky 大步走在停泊的机海中，端枪扫射企图驾机逃离的 Hydra 余党。借着一架飞机的掩护，Bucky 在换弹的间隙里抬头去看 Steve 的方向，Steve 的飞机接近了逃军的队尾，距他最近的两架试验机马上将机炮对准了他。

上千米的距离，早过了冲锋枪的射程，Bucky 扫了眼四周，漂亮的绿眼睛深而静。

侦察、歼敌，熟练的像已经做过无数次。

片刻歇火的时间里，又有几名余党爬到飞机上，Bucky 跑向刚刚发动的一架双发战斗机，左肩后转一周，机械臂发出嗡嗡运作的声音，他猛力向上跃起，金属手指抓住机翼边缘，在垂直起飞的过程中翻身攀附住机翼。地面越来越远，全神贯注时奇怪的晕眩感不见了，Bucky 四肢贴着飞机表面，迎着风爬到座舱门附近，动作轻捷灵敏，像一只猫。

厚重的舱门像瓶盖一样被机械臂撕开，从空中飘落，驾驶员还来不及反应，就顺着舱门的轨迹一起被扔了出去。Bucky 坐进驾驶位，向 Steve 的方向加力爬升。

地面上负责解救人质以及掩护的 Natasha 和 Clint 成功绕过几处爆炸点，将人质护送到战机，在公共频道里飞快汇报任务进展。

“Bucky，你的位置。”

耳机里传来 Steve 一贯坚定从容的声音，Bucky 盯着那架灵活翻飞的战机，不等他回答又有架敌机燃烧着坠下天空。

“Bucky？”

他听出了一点焦急，于是赶紧答道，“下方三点钟。”

Steve 停了一秒，声音略微低沉，“Bucky，你的任务是地面活动。”

“我的任务是掩护你。”

说着 Bcuky 追上逃逸的机群，将最后面的两架飞机扫落，炫耀性的展示完成任务的能力。

“小猫也来参加 Party 了？点个烟花庆祝下～”

一架退役战机不幸被钢铁侠选中，在巨大的推力作用下偏离即行的轨迹与远处另一架飞机相撞。

“Bang～”

几乎与 Tony 模拟的撞击声同步，爆裂火花迅速自相撞的部位燃烧升起。

“计数开始，最后一名请吃烤肉。小猫来玩吗？”

Bucky 用行动回答了他。

“Tony，你知道我并不赞成这种用玩乐心态对待工作的态度，而且，”拒绝参加，但是 Steve 并不手软，“那家餐厅实在太难吃了，我以私人名义建议你换一家。”

“Cap，你在向我挑衅吗？郑重宣布我接受了。”

推进器动力提升，金红铠甲像一道红光划破天际。

天空中数架钢铁战机被接连击中，火团和蒸汽轨迹旋转，像燃尽的烟花一样坠落炸裂，在巨大的飞机坟场上空。

“可以进入倒数了？听说这边的仙人掌啤酒很不错。”

敌机数量持续减少，钢铁侠还有余裕悬停空中思考接下来的度假计划。

然而变故在瞬息间发生了。

面对败局，残存的余党开始采用极端空战的自杀式攻击手段，四五架飞机就近围住敌人，火力和马力全开拼死撞向中心目标，与对方同归于尽。

Bucky 的变速齿轮箱和一侧发动机被撞坏，爆炸几乎在瞬间发生。

Steve 眼睁睁看着，上一秒 Bucky 还在为他掩护，下一秒他的位置就变成一团乍现的火光。

这一幕何其相似。

恰如七年前，担心 Steve 的 Bucky 以猫的形态偷偷潜入随行同伴的背包里，和他们一起飞过上千公里，到美国的另一边。作战中，那名同伴的飞机不幸被击中，Bucky 翻滚着从空中跌落消失。

 

四倍视力捕捉到火光涌现的一刻，Bucky 从座舱中弹出消失在烟雾里。

Steve 暂停的心跳立刻攀升到峰值。他全速向 Bucky 的方位冲过去，急速突破，空气在机身后凝结成音爆云。

火光和烟雾弥漫，炮弹不断自身后袭来。

这些并不重要。重要的是，他终于看清了，在离地面几百米的高度，他最重要的人被无坚不摧的铠甲稳稳的拦腰抱住。

 

 

“脑电图和平片检查结果正常，各项生理指数也很稳定，Cap，我觉得没什么好担心的了。”

“看吧，Steve，我真的很好。”

在病床上躺了几天，Bucky 有些苍白和虚弱，猫耳猫尾也冒出来了，除此以外，他真的看起来一切都好，甚至……太好了些。

“Bucky，好好休息一会儿，我和博士说点别的事，马上回来好吗？”

“好。”

Steve 摸摸他柔滑的褐色发顶，和 Banner 博士一起走出病房。病房外是大厦内一贯的安静，Bucky 透过探视窗一直看着他们。

“不可思议。” Steve 透过窗口回望他，“没有严重外伤，记忆也恢复一些？会全部恢复吗？”

“很难讲，人的大脑是很神奇的，猫的……大概也一样？另外 Cap，之前你问我的那件事，有了一点线索。”

Steve 转头看着他问道，“发现了什么吗？”

“你知道，我的专长是科学不是神话， 对 Bucky 的事我没什么发言权，不过我找到了一些相似的传说。”

“什么传说？”

“一本书上记载，猫妖原是北欧神话里一位战神的圣兽，沾染到神力便会化成人形，因此它和战神既是主仆，又是情人。由于种族特性，它们一生只会认定一个主人，并且在冥冥中和主人有着某种羁绊，如果战神战死沙场，它们就再也无法变成人，永远在战神死去的地方徘徊。”

“某种羁绊……就像 Bucky 会从几千公里外回到我身边⋯⋯吗？”

“传说只是传说，但可以肯定的是，它们忠诚、稀有，值得珍惜和保护。”

窗口里，Bucky 正对他微笑，甜蜜柔软。

“我会的。”

Steve 看着那笑容说。

 

到了下午的巡查时间，大厦内的专属医生准时出现在楼道里。Steve 当然很远就听到了脚步声。

“不行，Bucky，检查时间到了。”

“那个金发美女是兽医吗？再等一会儿她大概只能给一只猫检查了。”

“今天不是吻过了吗，一上午。”

“生病的时候消耗的更快。Steve，为什么过了这么多年，你还要我等呢？”

Bucky 飞速让眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，声音里也是，比那更快的是他解开 Steve 裤子拉链的手。

“等一下！”

Steve 在心里叹气，提高音量。Bucky 眼里的水雾真的要流出来了。

“不好意思医生，”Steve 朝房门的方向偏过头，“病人正在接受检查，麻烦你等会儿再来。”

Bucky 撇下去的猫猫嘴翘了起来，他也听到了。

马上要敲门的美女医生听到传来的声音停住，疑惑道，“但是我还没有进去，哪位医生在检查？”

“一个……实习医生，他已经进来了。”

Steve 握住 Bucky 的尾巴，将他什么也没穿的下身拽向自己，一手摸上渗出肠液的穴口，打转揉按。

“所以放心吧，医生，他能应付的。”

“那好吧。”医生想了想，这间房内的病人本来也不严重，“如果有问题，请随时找我。”

“好的。”

脚步声走远。

“你说谎。”Bucky 双手撑着床面，屁股微微向 Steve 抬起来，“实习医生还有没有进来。”

他眯起眼，眼尾上挑的更加明显，问 Steve，“我的检查什么时候开始？”

柔韧的腰小幅摆动，穴口追着 Steve 的手指求他插入。但 Steve 只是用手指浅浅的揉弄入口处那一圈嫩肉，偶尔被Bucky 撞进一个指节。

“实习医生技术不太好，该怎么开始呢？”

Steve 撩起Bucky 的衬衫下摆，看到已经挺立起来顶端滴水的家伙，唇角勾起挑眉看向Bucky。Bucky 被他的眼神揶揄得脸热，但还是红着脸爬到他健壮的大腿上。

“身为医生竟然要病人教，看好了。”

Bucky 闭眼咬住嘴唇给自己扩张了下，然后扶着 Steve 的性器缓缓坐进去，狭窄的洞口紧紧吸住完全撑开它的那个尺寸惊人的东西。

咬红的嘴唇微微开合喘息着，近在咫尺，小声问 Steve，“后面也要教吗？”

“大概是这样？”

Steve 向上顶下腰，不偏不正撞在 Bucky 体内的敏感点上，龟头紧顶着肠壁滑向深处。

整根彻底将Bucky 捅开。

“你⋯⋯明明很老练，装什么生手！谁教的？”

“你不知道么？”

Steve 严严实实的把 Bucky 抱在怀里，用自己的背挡住房间里的监控摄像，他抱着Bucky 的腰把他抬高，再用自己的身体狠狠按下去。

“嗯⋯⋯记不清楚了⋯⋯”Bucky 断断续续的嘤咛。

“那我们来回忆一下。”

Steve 粗喘道。在晚间巡查前，脑里最后一个清晰的念头是“又欠 Javis 一个人情了”。

 

病床上的假期进入尾声，Bucky 第二次正式出任务前一天，Steve 带他去了常去的那个公园。

在十字路口等灯时，Bucky 忽然在人群里感到一丝熟悉的波动。他四下张望寻找，带耳机的嘻哈少年，打电话的上班族，相拥的情侣，在他们后面，他看到了一双熟悉的眼睛，虽然没有见过对方的人类形态，但他们同时认出了彼此。

对方带着精明和笑意的眼神在他和 Steve 身上扫视一遍，与他们擦身而过。

坐在公园的长椅上，Bucky 想，那意味深长的神情应该是告诉他珍惜和小心。

“Bucky，它要被你摸哭了。”

“嗯？”

Bucky 手里是一只毛色纯白，眼睛湛蓝的成年公猫，强壮但是不露锋芒。如果 Steve 是一只猫的话，或许就是这个样子。

Bucky 着迷的摸了一下午。白猫似乎也很喜欢Bucky，被Bucky 放开后没有立即跑开，而是安静的蜷在他腿边。

“带回家收养？”

“不。”

Bucky 坐在 Steve 旁边，细碎的阳光落在他们身上，对面就是他过去经常藏身的草丛。

珍惜，和小心，Bucky 在心里确定。

他会的，并且一直都是。

 

 

END


	2. 番外  When Steve’s not home

Bucky醒来时Steve已经出门了。小床上空荡荡的，他昨晚偷偷脱得光溜溜的身上套上了Steve的T恤衫，屁股上还盖了条小薄毯。

Bucky撇撇嘴，Steve的动作越来越轻了，好像他才是猫一样。随即弯弯的嘴角忍不住翘起来，薄毯拿到鼻下，深深嗅了下上面残留的味道。

“我出门了，桌上有金枪鱼三明治和牛奶，你起来记得吃掉”。隐约想起来Steve出门前好像这样对他说。虽然已经顺利加入军队，Steve还是会偶尔去广场上卖画补贴家用。

Bucky起床走到窗前拉开窗帘，夏天舒爽的早晨，风里还有树荫的味道。Steve的T恤刚好遮住他的屁股，他光脚踩着木地板，赤裸的腿间垂下一条毛茸茸的黑色猫尾，头上也顶着一对可爱的猫耳。看到窗上映出的影子，Bucky懊恼的摸了摸冒出来的耳朵，脸皱起来。都怪Steve不肯亲他，耳朵尾巴又藏不住了。

Bucky撅着嘴把堆在卫生间的脏衣服拖出来洗，Steve的长裤，Steve的衬衫，Steve的袜子和内裤。Bucky抿住唇，小心揉搓那团柔软的布料，他还记得Steve是怎么别扭的转身背对他脱下来的，并对他说，“Bucky你不要这样看我，好像要把我一口咬下来一样。”

“Bucky是很想咬你。”他跪坐在他们的小床上，委委屈屈地说，“但是你不让。”

“不是说好了么，等你再大一点再说。”

 

“哼，我已经长大了。”Bucky一边搓衣服一边小声念叨，一不留神长指甲在内裤上戳出个小洞。Bucky对着那个小洞，脸又皱起来。

从抽屉里翻出指甲钳，Bucky坐在窗底下自己剪指甲。

好讨厌哦。还要剪指甲，早知道上次把Steve的肩抓出血时，让Steve帮他剪掉就好了，还可以坐在Steve的怀里，让Steve握住他的手。可惜他逃出来钻到被子里去了，现在还要自己剪。

不开森。

Bucky鼓着脸一个一个剪掉。剪完后，他习惯性的舔舔自己的爪子。指甲变短了，好难看，不知道Steve会不会喜欢，呜呜。

好在总算没再把衣服洗坏了。

Bucky踮着脚把洗干净的衣服一件件在窗前晾起来。抬手时，纤细柔韧的少年身体彻底舒展开，衣摆下圆滚滚的小屁股若隐若现，双腿细而长。

“都晾好啦～然后做什么呢？”Bucky吃着Steve留给他的三明治，环视他们小而温馨的家思考着。

正午之后，楼下的琴行传来断续的钢琴和小提琴声。Bucky跟着旋律哼唱着，挥抹布的手也变得有节奏起来。家里的地方实在不大，转一圈很快就把家具抹干净了。擦擦脸上的汗，Bucky冲冲抹布，跪在地上，屁股一撅一撅开始拖地板。把房间收拾干净，Steve回来一定会很开心的，Bucky嘴角翘起来想，虽然有一点点累和虚弱的感觉，他看向墙上的挂钟，时间已经到下午，Steve很快就会回来了。

“晚上大概会有鱼罐头吃。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇。

 

无精打采趴在地板上等Steve回家。Bucky刚刚整理书架时发现Steve上礼拜的画都不见了，但是速写本还在。Bucky翻开速写本，上面每一页画的都是他，咬着小饼干，闭上眼睡觉，趴在枕头上看漫画，被Steve用猫薄荷逗弄，或者撅嘴向Steve撒娇。他喜欢让Steve画他，那个时候的Steve所有注意力都在他身上，深邃的目光笼罩住他，像凝固的琥珀。Bucky脸颊晕红，捂住眼睛在床上开心得打滚。

Steve说很快他们就能搬到大一点的房子里去了，周末不用再去卖画，等他到十六岁的时候就会像对待恋人一样对他，他们有很多时间在一起。

Bucky走到日历前，在今天的日期上画一个大大的叉。

离十六岁又近了一天。

 

 

END


End file.
